


Admiration

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie blushes at a comment Nick makes in an intimate moment.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. "God, you are so perfect."  
> 11\. "Is there a reason you're blushing like that?"
> 
> For the anon on Tumbr who requested it.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Btw, I didn"t really edit this that much since I really didn't feel like it and wanted to post it as soon as possible so sorry for mistakes.  
> Also, English is not my first language.

As soon as Ellie had managed to unlock her apartment door with Nick's hands all wandering all over her body, his lips on her neck trailing kisses along her sensitive skin, the door was thrown open as they stumbled into the room, while their bodies did not once stop touching, almost causing them to trip and land on the floor.

Nick heaved Ellie up onto her kitchen counter, standing between her legs as he hurried to remove her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side without a care in the world.

Quickly discarding of his own shirt as well, Nick placed his lips back on hers in a passionate kiss while his hands continued to explore her body followed by his lips.

Ellie threw her head back, eyes closed as she suppressed a moan at the feeling of his lips on her skin, going from her neck down to her collarbone before they moved even more down her body.

Meanwhile, the blonde's hands pulled him closer by his neck, holding him as close to her as possible as her fingers slowly stroked through the short hairs at the base of his skull.

All that could be heard in the apartment were their labored breaths and little moans that escaped ever ones in a while, as slowly more clothes joined the ones already on the floor.

After a while more of making out in the kitchen, the Latino decided to move this into the bedroom, so he placed his hands under Ellie's thighs and pulled her up, resulting in her legs immediately wrapping around his hips.

Gripping his face in her hands, the blonde kissed him passionately again, their tongues invading the other's mouth as Nick carried her into the bedroom, where he climbed unto the bed with her and set her down.

Soon after, their underwear -which was the only thing they still had on- landed somewhere in the room as well.  
Stopping himself for a moment, the rush of earlier slowed down, Nick took a moment to look down at her from where he was perched above her on the bed, admiring her bare body.  
Somewhere along the lines of his ogling the words “God, you are so perfect,” slipped out of his lips.

When his eyes landed back on her face after inspecting every inch of her skin, wanting to store the image of her body deep in his memories, Nick saw that her cheeks had a rosy color to them.

“Is there a reason you're blushing like that?” he asked her gently, though the tone of his voice gave away that he was clearly amused at seeing her cheeks redden like that, which he knew was because of his words as well as the fact that she was naked beneath him and his heated gaze had roamed all over her body.

At seeing her blush deepen when he asked his question, Nick let out a short chuckle, earning a small glare from her, after which she hit his chest with the back of her hand.

“Oh shut up, Nick,” the blonde said, though the glare was already gone from her expression, now replaced with a heated, longing look as she looked over his bare frame as well in the dim light of her nightstand lamp, took in every muscle of his body while slowly tracing her fingers softly down his chest, only the barest of touches.

Still, Nick's body burned from the feeling of her fingers on his chest, his legs touching hers, the skin on skin contact fueling his desire.

That's when Ellie spoke once more, the blush long gone from her face, determination and her desire for him visible in her eyes as she leaned up to whisper into his ear.  
“Kiss me, Nick.””

The Latino immediately complied to the blondes demand, his lips claiming hers once more in a fiery kiss, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other hand digging into his back with her nails, her chest pressed against his as much as possible, the sensation of it all making it feel to them as if their bodies melted together, becoming one.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to you can still request fics (either from the prompt list or anything else too)


End file.
